


Perfect

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ had been interested in Josh since he first laid eyes on him. It had been quite a surprise, JJ wasn’t one to really talk about sexuality – he enjoyed feeling like he was an anything goes-kind of guy, but the truth was he most of the time was attracted by girls. But with Josh it was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anon on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this!

JJ had been interested in Josh since he first laid eyes on him. It had been quite a surprise, JJ wasn’t one to really talk about sexuality – he enjoyed feeling like he was an anything goes-kind of guy, but the truth was he most of the time was attracted by girls. But with Josh it was different. Josh’s nose was the first JJ noticed, and thinking back he wanted to laugh at himself for noticing a _nose_ but Josh’s nose really was perfect. It was cute and when he laughed it almost wrinkled, and JJ loved it. And he loved the sound of Josh’s laughter and he loved the way his lips almost never really smiled but his eyes did, his eyes did a whole lot of smiling and when they did they were sparkling like a night sky. JJ was like a lovesick fool, a puppy dog, he was the cheesiest love song but he just couldn’t help himself. Josh threw JJ over the edge, in a good way, and JJ couldn’t help but to feel just after a couple of weeks that he was falling head over heels in love.

JJ had been nervous about his feelings the stronger they got, he and Josh were after all part of a boy band, and _gay_ didn’t really fit the image of girl idols. When Jaymi told JJ one late night that he was gay and had a boyfriend, and that if they didn’t get fans that would support them no matter what their sexuality was he didn’t want to be famous, JJ started to build up courage to ask Josh out. He spent hours talking to George about Josh and feelings, and how he would ask Josh out in a way that would make it impossible for Josh to say no. George usually laughed when they had their conversations, telling JJ that he really didn’t have to worry because he was sure that Josh liked JJ too, after all they both looked at each other like they were the best thing since peanut butter (JJ hadn’t really noticed Josh looking at him like that, but George had told him that he did, and Jaymi had shown him numerous pictures of it) and there was no chance that Josh would say no, none what so ever.

When JJ asked Josh out, it was right after they made it through the fourth week of the X Factor live shows. Union J had almost been eliminated, having to go through a sing for survival against Jade Ellis. On stage Josh had hugged JJ with such passion that JJ really couldn’t resist him anymore. When the battle was over and Union J had won, JJ asked Josh out in front of everyone at the after-party and a beaming Josh said yes, hugging JJ again so tight that JJ thought that he might just explode from love, but managed to stay in one piece.

Their first date was in a restaurant not far from the hotel where they were staying, but still it was romantic and JJ felt like it was only him and Josh there, the rest of the world didn’t matter. After a dinner where JJ had the best time ever, not even feeling nervous anymore because everything with Josh just felt _so right_ , they shared a late night kiss before going to bed.

They spent three weeks secretly dating, hiding from everyone but George and Jaymi that of course knew all about their romance. When they got through week eight of the X Factor, a photo of them sharing a quick kiss outside of the hotel ended up in the media and it was a complete circus. JJ noticed the headlines first and he was afraid that it would ruin their careers, but Josh laughed about it, and when they were asked in an interview if they were together, Josh nodded to the reporter, turned to JJ and pulled him close in a kiss almost too passionate to be on live television.

“Yes, we’re a couple, and we couldn’t be happier.” Josh grinned and JJ held Josh’s hand and he was beaming into the camera while the reporters gasped in shock.

 

JJ felt like he was living the dream because their music career kicked off, he was able to make music, tour and do it all with his best friends and boyfriend. JJ used to wonder if it really was a dream, and sometimes he questioned it out loud which made the other boys laugh. Josh usually leaned over and pinched him when he said those things.

“I’ll prove it’s real.” Josh laughed and they shared a couple of kisses before JJ was fully convinced that he wasn’t dreaming.

*

“I’m freaking out!” JJ screamed into the phone when George picked up. George groaned.

“JJ, it’s still early and you’re waking me up, don’t shout in my ear, what’s wrong?”

“The ring. I can’t decide which ring to get!” JJ said, his voice filled with panic and he almost sounded like he would burst into tears any second. George grinned, despite his friend’s panic call.

“JJ, you’ve called me 7 times already this week. And I think you’ve called Jaymi like, 10 times. Just buy a ring you like. I’m sure Josh will love it!”

“Ge-orge.” JJ whined and sounded almost like a child that couldn’t get their parents to listen to him. “I can’t just get him any ring. He won’t say yes if it’s a dull, boring, lousy ring that looks like I didn’t spend any time on getting. He will hate it!”

“Jay-Jay.” George replied, in the same annoying tone of his voice that JJ used. “I’ve told you a billion times. You and Josh have been going out for two-fucking-years already. He isn’t going to say no. And he doesn’t care about what kind of ring you gets him, I’m sure he just wants a ring. He wants you to propose already!”

JJ whined on the other end.

“I’m hanging up on you.” He said and George laughed. “Jaymi is much more supportive.”

“Sure.” George said, amused. “Go call Jaymi, love. I’m sure he will love it if you ruin his sleep-in as well.”

“I will” JJ said, and there was a click when he hung up.

*

“Maybe this isn’t the right way.” JJ said nervously, pacing back and forth in Jaymi’s apartment. In his hand he held a black jewelry box. “I mean, it might be too much. Do you think it’s too much?”

“What, the proposal or the ring?” Jaymi asked, and ran his fingers through his hair. “I think it will be perfect Jay, stop obsessing so much.”

But JJ couldn’t, this was the biggest moment of his life and it would happen tonight, and he just couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. He twisted his hands nervously and kept pacing back and forth until he almost got dizzy from all the thoughts in his head.

“Do you think he will hate it?”

“No!” Jaymi almost yelled, but then he laughed when he saw JJ getting pale. “JJ, darling, baby, Josh will love it. And you will be together forever and everyone will cry because you are so beautiful together. Now stop worrying, you’re driving me insane!”

*

“You’re quiet, love.” Josh whispered into JJ’s ear when they were preparing to go up on stage for another performance on their biggest world tour so far. “Stage fright?”

“You could say that.” JJ mumbled, and Josh smiled, pulling JJ closer in a tight embrace.

“Don’t be nervous, Jay.” He whispered and kissed JJ softly, tender in a way that still made JJ’s heart sing and his insides dance. “I love you, don’t forget it, okay?”

“I love you too.” JJ whispered, looking back at Josh and wondering how he ever, ever got so lucky to deserve a boyfriend like him.

“Okay boys, we’re up.” George came over to them, grinning. “You all ready.”

“Always!” Jaymi smiled and the four of them walked together out on stage.

*

“We have a special announcement tonight!” Jaymi shouted out, in the break between their fourth and fifth song. “JJ?”

JJ swallowed and looked nervously at Josh. Josh looked around, not really knowing what this was about because he had not been informed of any special announcements or that there was supposed to be a break between their fourth and fifth song.

The lights in the arena were shut down, until there was only a single spotlight left on stage, focusing on JJ and Josh. The music in the background was soft.

“ _Perfect?”_ Josh mouthed to JJ when he recognized the tunes, and JJ nodded, his whole body shaking. Before he had time to change his mind, to even think about what it was he was actually doing, JJ fell down on one knee and Josh, and the entire arena gasped for breath.

JJ fumbled with his pockets and after what seemed like an eternity he managed to find the black, velvet box he had been hiding the whole day. He opened up the box with a pop and held it up, so that Josh could see the silver ring inside.

“Josh…” JJ began, trying to stop his voice from shaking but it was difficult when his whole body was shaking and he was so close to tears. “I know that we’re not like other couples. And maybe we won’t have an easy ride all of our lives. And maybe we’ll face difficulties, and problems and maybe it will get really tough but I’ve come to realize that it doesn’t matter what I have to go through, as long as I have you by my side.”

JJ swallowed, trying to calm down his shaking voice before he continued. Josh was biting his bottom lip so hard it was turning white and JJ hoped that it was a good sign.

“We had just made it through to week five in the X Factor when I first asked you out on a date.” JJ continued and now tears were streaming down his face, he couldn’t even help it. “We sang _Perfect_ and I think that’s what we are, we are perfect for each other. And here we are, on our fourth tour, and we just finished our fourth song and I want to make it to the fifth song and to the fifth tour, if we’re lucky to have one, with you as my husband. Because Josh, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I will always love you. Up and downs. Sickness and health. Happiness and sorrow, I will love you. Always and forever. Josh Cuthbert…” JJ swallowed, really hoping his voice wouldn’t break now. “Will you marry me?”

The arena was silent. Everyone was waiting. JJ’s breathing was heavy, and he really hoped that Josh didn’t think he was taking things too far, too soon or that this was too big. Josh stared at JJ for a second, and then he smiled, and tears flooded down his check when he threw himself down on the floor into JJ’s arms, almost knocking them both over.

“Yes, yes!” he screamed and the entire arena, including George, Jaymi and everyone in the band started to cheer. “Yes, you fool, I will marry you!”

And JJ beamed like a thousand suns when Josh held out his left hand, letting JJ put the ring on him.

“Do you like it?” JJ asked nervously, knowing he sounded like a fool. Josh smiled bigger than JJ had ever seen him smile before.

“Yes, it’s beautiful. I love it, I love you.”

“I love you.” JJ whispered and pulled Josh closer in a tight embrace, letting their lips share a kiss in front of everyone, knowing that he and Josh would be together forever. They were _perfect._   


End file.
